tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mentions of Toys R US by Brett Elston
Due to Brett Elston working at Toys R Us for 5 years, he constantly brings up his stories there about shitty music, shitty customers, and game deals in October. Toys R US Mentions Episode 2: First mention for Top 7 about Trust Company Episode 7: Talking about retail experiences Episode 12: First Experience with Teletubbies Episode 19: People stealing Yugioh and Pokemon cards, and flushing wrapping down the toilet, only for the toilet to explode shit on some female customer. Also about the problems of the ticket system at Toys R Us. Episode 21: Went to work only to take a picture of someone who wrote shit in shit. Episode 23: A co-worker who knew that Brett Elston was listening to Jordan vs. Bird. Buy 2 get 1 free Episode 26: Stocking straight to DVD Disney movies Episode 27: Most relevant story he had about 9/11 was Toys R Us Episode 28: Another Retail Story Episode 35: Getting a shirt for being a Pokemon Gym Leader and dealing with shitty kids and parents Episode 38: Stacking Infogrames games and thinking it should be Infogames. Episode 42: Soul Caliber 3 the one dude that dresses funny Episode 52: Discussed illegal backroom deals Toys R Us did with toy companies Episode 53: Amazed how well Winnie The Pooh merchandise sold Episode 55: Another Retail Story Episode 59: Story about a redneck about goddamn slant eyes taken away ma money Episode 62: Konami Racers Episode 64: Working with Joe Wal-Mart at Toys R Us, and N64 promo vids Episode 65: Writing insert cards describing the games (Brett Elston has yet to post insert cards for GamesRadar or digg) Episode 66: Gift Card with purchase of Batman Arkham Asylum Episode 67: Marvel toys at Toys R Us Episode 68: Stoled Dreamcast shirt for the launch Episode 70: Some dance Disney game he had to stock, also Tarzan came out the time Brett started working at Toys R Us. Episode 71: Didn't hire people if they didn't know their Castlevania (Was head of the R-Zone at the Time) Episode 72: Bought guides when they dropped down to a penny Episode 73: The Buy 2 get 1 Free and the Uncharted 2 game deal, and replied to Mikel Reparaz about his poor experience at Toys R Us of a person calling Uncharted 2 Charter 2. Brett Elston replied "If I managed that Toys R Us that wouldn't happen" Episode 75: Retail Story bundled in with game deals. Episode 76: Mentioned due to reading the Shaq-a-Claus story Episode 91: Final Fantasy XIII $13 off gift card with purchase at Toys R Us. Episode 92: Unboxing Final Fantasy X. Episode 94: The hand puppet bukkake at Toys R Us. Episode 101: Dreamcast kiosks. "Put that in the wiki." Also another mention of Gran Turismo 3 and 4 selling out. (Which Gran Turismo 3 and 4 remain the 2nd and 5th most sold PS2 games of all time) Episode 103: E-Readers which sucked balls when explaining it to customers, and workers could see how much it cost Toys "R" Us to buy games. A $50 cost Toys R Us, $38 to get. Episode 105: said "retailer" many times, but finally said Toys R Us. Toys R Us trade in with some 3rd party that offered higher returns than Gamestop